This Is Gonna Be Interesting
by Nicky3019
Summary: In all the Drake fanfics he isnt sadistic to the girl he loves. I dont think that would stop him.  Wesley is a normal girl until she falls in love with the pyshopath. Then things go wrong. Rated T incase of violence and a little other stuff...  DrakeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Drake Merwin FanFic:

I woke up to see Drake sitting at my computer and hear the loud Linkin Park MP3 playing as loud as he could possible play it. Ugh! Drake can't he let me sleep for once.

"Hey," He said smirking like he'd accomplished his life goal. "I see you're awake"

"How are you in here?" I asked looking to my left expecting to see Diana sleeping in her bed. She always seemed to sleep through this part of my morning. Instead all I saw was a pile of crushed sheets and a note.

Hey it's Diana,

Shocker right! I left early to get a head start to the Cafeteria. You know how Saturdays are. I'll save you a spot.

I bet she knew he was here. She always says "We make such a good couple. He's nothing but a friend… Right? I mean some girls would think he's hot but if they knew him the way I did they would be too scared to even talk to him.

"So… How long have you been here?" I asked standing up and pulling down my shorts that had ridden up in my restless sleep. Sleeping was harder not knowing were the adults were and knowing that no one was guarding the gate didn't help either.

Caine had taken control and he was planning on going to visit the townies he was becoming some kind of mayor with evil intent. Drake would be the sheriff. Not sure how that would go. I was to be drake's assistant. I was to stand idly by bring him _Monster_ and write down any law he just so happens to think of.

"I was here long enough to here you whisper my name in your sleep." He said grinning that grin that could also be mistaken for a smile a serial killer would have before the kill.

"You wish…" I said pretending like I didn't know I had been dreaming about him. It kind of just ended up happening. I knew I liked him but it's kind of hard to like someone you hate isn't it.

"I do, I do wish" he said, standing up and walking closer. I took a back, he took a step closer. It went on like that until I was on the wall.

"This is awkward," I said trying to slip out under his arm but it didn't exactly work. He got kind of mad and took out his keys. Scratching me on the face letting blood drip down. He stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The pain wasn't unbearable it was average compared to the day he cut DM into my other cheek. Don't get me wrong I was masochistic I definitely didn't enjoy pain. I was kind of use to it. He didn't mean to do it, well he did but not… It's hard to explain.

"I'm sorry" He said again. "My anger got away from me." I wiped the blood of my cheek and he handed me a bandage. He hugged me, he could be so sweet then he snaps.

"Today we are going down to Perdido-de-do-de-do Beach right" I said sliding out of his grasp. Walking across the room and grabbing my towel.

"Perdido-de-do Beach?" He questioned opening a drawer and pulling out my rose scented body wash.

"You left out a de-do." I said laughing and taking it from him.

"You can leave now" I said. "Or I'll start stripping"

"I wouldn't mind that." He said quickly. I pushed him out the door, just as Diana began walking in. She took a look at my face and shook her head.

After showering we gathered in the cafeteria to prepare for the great "descent". After another long boring Caine speech we headed off. Drake sat on his motorcycle waiting for me. I hopped on and we speed off heading toward the town. I really just wanted to know if they would let us go swimming. We hadn't really had any fun. But then again everyone expected this to blow over quickly but what if it didn't what if it stays like this. We'd run out of food, people would turn against each other, and eventually we would all die.

Another Caine speech, and then a meeting, it was amazing how everything works out for Caine. No one suspected it was him who shatter poor Cookies arm. I wanted to help him but I couldn't help Cookie because of Drake. Not because I physically couldn't I mean I can my power is pretty amazing. It's just Drake would probably kill Cookie.

Drake and I wondered around, picked a house to share with Caine and Diana, and even managed to raid that supermarket for stuff like flour, oil, and other things that would run out in the long run.

"There's nothing else to doooooooo" drake complained walking down the road to strides ahead of me.

"Well I have something to do." I said, looking for a reason to leave. I don't really want to stay and talk to Orc who I could see in the distance.

"What do you have to do that I don't." He said, spinning around to see me already striding away.

"I have to PEE!" I yelled.

I got back to see Drake beating the crap out of a bunch of guys. Aww I could see why, that poor girl must have been being beaten by Orc. Just then Drake kicked her in the stomach.

"Drake!" I yelled while running over. "You can't hurt her she didn't do anything to you." He spun around smacking me on the face and I collapsed to the ground.

"She disobeyed my rules just like you!" He screamed like a banshee kicking me in the ribs.

"What could she have done to deserve that!" I yelled coughing and struggling to stand. "Couldn't have been much because I didn't do anything but I got the same punishment!" I spat at him.

"She used a power!" He was getting all in my face. The others had already left even the little girl.

"What if I used my power!" I said. He froze. He had never known I had a power. He hated people with powers, well not Caine I guess they were kind of friends but he hated Diana and everyone else and now he would hate me.

I'm getting lots of great feedback and I'd like to give a shout out to (although unasked for) TheCheesePigeon who writes Cobie. This is a great story that I love. And I'm glad that TheCheesePigeon read mine.


	3. Chapter 3

"What if I used my power?" I said. He froze. He had never known I had a power. He hated people with powers, well not Caine I guess they were kind of friends but he hated Diana and everyone else and now he would hate me.

He dragged me off to the side, like a mother pulling their 3 year old away for a stern talking to. He bent to my level, grabbing my face. "What… What…" he started as if the words were acid in his mouth. "Power" he finished.

I said nothing refusing to look him in the eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" he yelled, pulling my face closer.

"I can't" I whispered.

"Listen to me now if you don't tell me I'm going to do something I'm really going to regret. If Diana read you as no bars, how do you have a power?" he said voice quieter now, a warning.

"I made her see me as no bars." I whispered, falling to the ground. He would hate me forever and there was nothing I could do. It was all because I spoke in a moment of weakness.

"What is your, what is it, why won't you tell me."He said through gritted teeth. "Answer the question." He smacked me.

I saw the averted gazes from Edilio, Sam, and Orc. They were trying not to watch. Trying not to see.

Then I bounced, I bounced home. Diana stood, mid kitchen staring. "You have no bars. How did you?"

She ran over, dropping her bowl of noodles on the counter. She touched my arm. "I didn't expect anyone to be home." I said whispering. I could hear Drake's aggravated, agitated, and angry grunts walking up the street.

"Diana I'm leaving" I said, bouncing.

I was now in the mayor's office, temporarily Caine's. He wasn't there. It was the perfect place to cry. I sat under the desk. I couldn't just keep hiding. Well I'd hid my power for so long; I knew he would find out. I was so mad; I blasted a hole in the wall. Same power as Sam's. Then again, it was his power.


	4. Chapter 4

I was now in the mayor's office, temporarily Caine's. He wasn't there. It was the perfect place to cry. I sat under the desk. I couldn't just keep hiding. Well I'd hid my power for so long; I knew he would find out. I was so mad; I blasted a hole in the wall. Same power as Sam's. Then again, it was his power.

The door flew open. "How could I not have known?" Caine yelled, kicking the door open. "Diana. You read her!" He yelled again throwing the desk chair at the wall.

"I don't know how she…" The words were cut short as Caine hoisted her in the air.

"You were her friend, were you hiding it from me." He stated coldly. "To protect her!" he belted. I jumped out from the desk just in time to stop Diana from flying into the wall, I held her with a mere finger.

I dropped her gently, bouncing once again from the room. I was at home again sitting in my closet. Sobbing again.

"I hear sobbing." Drake stated running up the stairs. I locked my bedroom door. No more running, just hiding. Drake beat the door with his fist. "Open the door"

I sat and sat, listening to his shouts. Eventually Caine arrived. "Well… Where is she?" Caine questioned.

"In her room" Drake said.

"Did it ever occur to you that she locked her door then flashed away?" Caine said, prying the door from its hinges. I bounced to the closet. "See." He said, sure he was absolutely correct.

"But you don't know her like I do. I know that when she is sad, scared, or mad. She sits in the closet sobbing." He said flinging open the door. I quivered as he grabbed my arm, slamming me into the wall.

Diana mouthed I'm sorry. I knew she didn't know Caine's evil capabilities. I knew she would tell.

"Diana read her" Caine ordered, but Diana didn't move. Nudging her this time, "Read" he yelled.

Diana came, pushing Drake of to the side. She stroked my face, as I stared holes into her. "No bars." She said.

"Let her read you" Drake almost pleaded.

Diana tried again this time I let her. "4 bar, twitching higher." She whispered, Caine pulling her back and throwing me to the window. To not through.

"Inconceivable" Caine whispered. (If you have seen the princess bride you will have imagined him saying that like the guy in the movie)

"What is your power?" He continued.

Right then I faded out of view. I power I picked up from a little squirt at Coates I caught peeping in my closet.

Drake cussed. "Did she flash out?"

"I don't think so, I think she's still there" she whispered.

"Why would you think that" Caine said.

"Bug, Bug has that power." She continued.

"Who the hell is bug" Caine said.

"A peeping Tom" she said, kneeling in front of me touching my knee."She's right here" she whispered. That's when I faded back into view.

"Answer Me!" Caine said lifting me in the air.

"I can copy other powers!" I yelled lifting Caine himself into the air; he dropped me to the ground. I dropped him, and then ran straight to Drake. Hugging him tears blinding me. I'm Sorry I wanted to say. But my action spoke for me. Drake wrapped his arms around me. Then pushed me to the ground, slapping me and yelling "Don't ever lie to me again" Then walked of whispering " no bars my ass"


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flashed open, as a chill ran down my spine. I could feel his warm arms wrapped around me. I spun to face him, unknowingly turning to face a bare chest. Muscled and tan. I nuzzled into him, causing him to stir slightly. He smirked in his waking triumph. "You like what you see" he said.

"Well Good Morning to guys."I whispered poking his not very defined but still there six-pack.

I pretended to fall back asleep. Mostly because I didn't want him to make me get up, and I really didn't want him to let go of me. **Bang!** The door flew open. Caine paraded into the room as if it were his own. Diana shadowed behind him, smirking at me in that "Aww you guys are so cute" way.

"We have a problem!" Caine shrieked, taking long strides around the room over and over. I quickly hopped from Drake's bed.

"What did you do last night" Diana whispered from the corner of her mouth. I jabbed her with my index finger, sticking my tongue out like a child.

"What could possibly be so horrible that you had to wake me up?" Drake complained rolling of the bed with a thud.

"Nothing that bad, Caine's just upset that his mommy kept Sam and not him." Diana teased Caine. Caine dart a sharp glare, like a butcher knife in her direction.

Diana's smile faded and she looked to her feet.

Drake slid slowly up, pushing his butt to the air and slinking forward like a slug. Caine kicked him in the stomach.

That was enough to shoot him off; soon he was up, pulling a knife from between the mattresses. Caine easily flicked it out of his hands. Caine made a motion to through Drake to the wall, but using a powered I'd obtained from a girl at camp; he went limp, falling to the ground with a thud, unable to move.

If trotted to Drake attaching myself like a leach. I pushed me off. "I don't need you to protect me, if anything I should protect you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sam is the fire chief guy right. How do you know he's your twin?" I said half fight back whimpers. I didn't like being rejected.

"While you slackers skipped down to the supermarket, ladidadida, Diana and I went off and stole Sam's mom's laptop, something productive." He spat.

What he didn't know was Drake and I had raided, taking up a lot of food that wouldn't go bad for a while. We picked up flour, canned food, and stuff like baking powder and salt. Those things seemed point less to Caine. But if this thing didn't blow over, like I knew it wouldn't. We would need it to get by.

"I'm going to need you to do me a major favor Drake. Can we?" he said motioning to exit the room.

Diana sat beside me draping an arm over my shoulder. She was my only friend; I think that was mutual between us. We didn't mesh well with other girls. She understood me in ways and others she didn't, but what made her different, she didn't pry into the things she didn't understand. Well not into most things. She doesn't understand my love for Drake and that she pushes around like vegetables on the plate of a 5 year old.

"Did you guys do anything… naughty?" she questioned, leaning more on me, like a drunken girl looking for support.

"Ugh… NO!" I said, slipping from her grasp, only to have her pull me back.

"You sound disappointed." She said cooing at me like a baby.

"Umm no." I said, once again trying to leave and failing.

"Fine, "she said with a sigh. "Tell me something." She added.

"This is going to get awkward isn't it?" I said, filling my cheeks with air, making my chipmunk face, which I make only when I don't want o do something.

"It is not!" she said offended. "I just wanted to know..." her voice trailed off."

"For god sake what!" I yelled.

"What was the sweetest thing Drake ever did for you" She asked, voice swooning at the thought of me being so in "love", although I don't think Drake would call it love.

"Well, I hate thunderstorms. You know that. I literally break out into sobs when they start. They scare me to death." I started.

"Get on with it" Diana complained.

"Well Drake and I were hanging in the quod. Let just say he got really mad, caught himself about to cut me. Being mad at himself and all, he left to pout and walk around feeling sorry for himself. I sat there upset as hell. Then I saw the sky darken and heard the thunder. The downpour came next and I shrieked at every lightning strike every crack of thunder till I started wailing. Then Drake came, soaked and probably freezing. He pulled out an umbrella and walked me back to my room. The whole time saying nothing but 'it's okay, it's just thunder, and I'm here now'" I looked to Diana, she seemed unfazed.

"Wesley, You made that up didn't you." She said plainly. [AN: I really wanted to make Wesley have made it up XD but I thought that wouldn't show you any of Drake's sweet side :P :) ]

"No it's true." Drake said appearing from nowhere. "I told you not to tell anyone about that" he yelled, raising his hand has if to hit me, but then retracted.

I wanted to get something out as a Christmas present to YOU! (She said with outstretched arms) REVIEW REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU! How about this you have to review this chapter and tell me exactly what you think and give me one idea and I promise I will put it in my story… unless it's something really stupid like Caine kisses Wesley… THAT'S A GOOD IDEA… no I'm kidding I wouldn't do that to poor drakypoo. No I'll use ur idea unless it is something that I'm absolutely appalled by and it makes me want to barf up my sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd be spending today with Drake. Just Drake. Diana and Caine were off doing Caine and Diana like things.  
>"I'm going out" drake said sounding melancholy.<br>"No" I said, grabbing his pants (the only thing I could get a hold of), pulling him to the bed. I clung to him, waiting for him to push me off or something.  
>"So you want me to take a day off being sheriff?" he asked. I really wanted to tell him how he wasn't really all that great of a sheriff in the first place.<p>

Haha I put this in the middle this time so you would actually read it. And don't just skip over it! VERY IMPORTANT: I need you guys to give me the Reviews and I said if u give me an idea I will us it like how I'm going to use Armygirl0604 in this one! She was the only one who have me an idea :( good news is I'm letting u give me ideas for this one but if u don't review and idea for this one before the next one comes out it won't be used! U won't get another chance like this! Unless I'm lying… So I hope u read this if not :( thnx for listening to me like I mentioned in the beginning!

"Yes! Stay with me!" I said, pressing my face to his chest, still bare.  
>He pulled my face from his chest, tilted my head so I looked directly at him. He leaned his head down, just a meet centimeter from my own. My heart pounded. "Watch something cool happen the day I stay home" he said, jumping out of bed, grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.<p>

I rushed to the mirror, peering at my gross bed hair and the sleep in my eyes. I added some blush to my cheeks and some lip gloss to make myself look extra super adorable. Then went and lay back down.

Drake POV:

I hoped out of the shower, grabbing my towel, tying it to my waist and grabbing the smaller towel for my hair. I stood at the counter staring into the mirror, I thought about Wesley in the other room, her hair, her lips. Just then I heard her yell "DRAKE! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Only girl to ever tell me what to do; "Shut up" I yelled back. I went back to thinking about Wesley, perfect curves and all, I thought about her cute bed hair. I might have thought a little too much because now I had a major problem, a problem that I couldn't fix, mostly because Wesley was just behind the doors. It would be way too weird. Maybe she wouldn't notice, maybe I could go out there and pretend I had no idea about it.

I slipped out the door.

Wesley's POV:

"Hey Wes!" he said, I loved when he called me that. He walked out of the bathroom, towel all most falling off as the water dripped off his hair.

He crawled on the bed being careful the towel didn't fall off. I crawled onto his chest, letting my head nestle into his neck. He kissed my forehead (one thing he'd never done), then he bent my head to look at him and kissed me. First softly then he started becoming more forceful. He was trying to add a little tongue but I refused.

He pulled me closer more on top of him now. I could feel something really awkward on my leg… His hands traveled up the shirt I was borrowing from him (note: it was one of his big shirts so she wasn't wearing shorts), that's where I drew the line. I was about to push him off when he himself threw me off and jumped off the bed.

Drake's POV: (sorry I'm jumping around so much)

I liked her bottom lip wishing for entrance. I pulled her on me I could feel her graze against me, I suppressed a moan. SHE WASN'T WEARING SHORTS! I ran my hands from her thighs to her hips and up to her stomach. Holly crap what was I doing. I tossed her off me bolting from the door. But I didn't want her to think of me that way… so I froze by the door

"What… WHAT THE HELL!" she was freaking out I could tell. I pulled the towel to me, noticing the bulge was far more noticeable.

"I'm... I'm so... I don't know... I just…" I stammered. I could feel the anger welling up inside me. Anger toward myself that I knew I would project on her. "THIS IS YOUR AULT!" I finally yelled.

Her face fell, and then she just looked plain shocked. "M-My Fault" she started. She was really mad, she only stammered when she was really mad. "How the hell is this my fault? What the heck got into you?" She shot up out of my bed, stamped over to me, pushing me to the side and going to open the door.

I slammed her in to the door, turning her to face me. There were so many thing I wanted to do, my sadistic side at least; so many things that could hurt her emotionally, mentally, and physically. I smacked her. "How dare you try to walk out on me?" I said through gritted teeth.

She turned flinging open the door and stomping away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys! just wanted to say if i get anything wrong dont blame me i dont have my gone book and havnt read it in like two yearrs. I mean the first book not the entire series.

I ran from the room, and down the hall. Being as this was the guys' dorm area and I wasn't wearing shorts, I got a couple uncomfortable stares.

I walked back to my room, falling face first onto my bed. I heard feet padding in behind me, I prayed that it wasn't Drake.

"Oooh, Ducky Undies!" Diana said from behind me with a chuckle. She plopped down next to me.

"Not in the mood" I said, flipping over so I could see her long darj=k curls dangling above me. I swatted at them.

"Oh does the little girl have boy troubles" she cooed.

"No the little boy has man problems" I cooed back.

She shot up straight, like a stroke a match. "Tell me all the deets" she said, making a swift motion, flipping over to her belly, staring holes in me.

I bounced out. I was outside that Perdido Beach School. I walked in cautiously, looking around for Drake, knowing full well that when he was upset, he threw himself into being sheriff. If he saw me he would find some stupid law he created to apply to me. I could hear him saying, "This is a no converse shoe zone"

I groaned and waddled into the abandoned school building, slamming the heavy door behind me. I walked down the dimly lit hallway, peering into each room. Lessons never finished etched onto the chalkboards, papers scattered on the ground, Drake slapping Astrid. DRAKE SLAPPING ASTRID!

"Say it!" he growled, Astrid quivering, Little Pete huddled beside her.

"retarded." She mumbled under her breathe.

"that's not what I told you to say.

"Petey is a retard." She whimpered.

Drake whipped out his blade, "Now to fulfill Caine's orders. He put the icy blade to her neck, ready to slit, Little Pete never looking up from his gameboy.

"No!" I yelled. Stunning Drake and Astrid, neither of which had seen me enter the room.

"Wh-What are you doing here Wes?" Drake stammered, not removing the blade from Astrid's neck.

"I'm not surprised," I mumbled mostly to myself. "I just never thought you'd actually be able to kill someone."

He peered over at me, wondering if her was to respond, wondering if I was talking to myself. "I mean, I-I can see you hurting someone but not taking their li-" the word hitched in my throat. "Life"

He dropped the blade, pain and hurt ever evident in his cold eyes. "Wes, I-" he mumbled, stepping away from the now crying Astrid, she stared wide eyed at me. She was probably wondering how I communicated with the psychopath.

He slowly sank to the floor, mumbling things to himself. I rushed over and untied Astrid, she grabbing Little Pete and running from the room. I sank to the ground about 10 feet from Drake, he just sat there not saying anything. I crawled slowly forward. I was close to him now, him peering into my eyes, guilt and anger staring back at me. He slapped me.

"I was supposed to kill her for Caine! You ruined it! She's probably back with Sam!" he shrieked at me.

"I'm sorry" I wanted to say but nothing came out as I opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, reaching for my hand, I faltered backwards, not wanting him to touch me. I hobbled up, staggering toward the door.

"Wesley!" he cried out after me, sorrow filling his voice, no rage toward me only anger at himself. "Wesley." I heard him say one last time between sobs. Drake Merwin was crying, Drake of all people.

I ran from the building, knowing if I stayed another second I'd fall back into his arms.

I avoid Drake. I avoided him throughout the entire time we had come back to Coates. Avoided him after witnessing that boy poof. Avoided him after discovering those who vanish are confronted by a monster that takes the shape of those they long to see the most.

I avoided Diana for as long as I could but today I'd given up on avoiding her. "Drake is back." She mumbled, knowing I didn't want to talk about him. "Caine wants us down in the plastering area, you know, to witness his long awaited plastering of his own brother."

She grabbed my hand dragging me down the concrete covered stairs out into the courtyard. "This is what I do to the freaks who oppose Caine!" Drake's voice bellowed.

Diana walked out before, receiving a snide smirk from Drake. Caine walking out from the shadows to put an arm around Diana.

I peered from around the corner, watching as Drake tortured Sam in his friends. "Please Stop." I wanted to beg, knowing this wouldn't end well for the teens of Coates. I watched as Astrid attempted to lift her heavily cemented hands.

I stepped out into the area, all eyes falling on me. Pleading. "Wesley." Drake said softly, I stared into his eyes, watching eyes they softened. My eyes flickered to Astrid, she whacking the gameboy out of the hands of Little Pete, him sitting on the ground nearest her. She was taking advantage of Drake's distraction.

"Drake-" I started only to be cut off by his kiss. I wanted to pull away, I wanted to tell him they were free, but I was selfish. I loved his kiss. I didn't speak.

"Drake!" Caine's voice boomed. The fight started then, moving faster than I could even imagine. Sam fighting Drake, Edilio fighting Caine, everyone was fighting. Where was Astrid?

I spun around and she held a large piece of slate stepping stone she'd picked up from the ground. "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to do this Wesley but-" Then it all went black. I understood her, she knew I'd do anything to protect Drake, it surprised me as I realized I would have killed Same for him.

I slowly came to blinking rapidly as my eyes adjusted. I saw Diana peering down at me. I heard Drake's muffled screams. "Wesley!"

"Drake calm down. We can't save your arm. We just have to cut it off." Caine said quietly, clutching the saw in his hand.

I ran over, peering down at my sweet-eyed Drake, crying out in agony. "Wesley leave!" he yelled. I let the tears blind me as a lay and hand on his face a Diana started to cut his burnt arm off.

"Please go." He pleaded. "For me."

I ran from the room.


End file.
